


5

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [5]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Almost Romance, Multi, borderline bromance, minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	5

The evening was pleasant with both food and no jingling sound outside. Ankh was somewhat concerned about it, because he wasn't sure if that meant Yummy went dormant that night or just his senses got blunted too much. However after Hina got the message from her brother, that his nightshift is rather peaceful without anything weird going on, he calmed down at last. Supper went by smoothly and Eiji ate like a horse, which was understandable: his body really needed to fully recover from loss of blood, constant stress and agitation. What a foolish human he was! Not that Ankh could complain. He was the reason why he could sit there now, in silence, even trying to eat some of the non-iced food that Hina made. It was good, but when asked if it suited his tasted he replied 'it's edible'.  
After the meal he was dragged away to helping with cleaning and nothing he did or say could help him get out of this situation, it almost made it worse. Ankh had acknowledged in his mind that most of the time Hina had full control over her strength now and she could use it effectively. Maybe that was one of the reasons she decided to work for The Kougami Foundation.   
He stopped with his pondering while lying in his 'nest'. Why does he even care?! Why was he thinking about all of this? And why have so many people help revive him? Why were they concerned? At the dinner Hina told him, that her brother was very happy he is back and wants to meet sometime. Are those the bonds humans tend to have? Did he really create one with others than Eiji? How was it even possible?!  
Whether he was lucky or not, with them, it was impossible to think for longer than 15 minutes in solitude, just like now, when doors swung open gently. He glared at the newcomer to see, to his surprise, that it was Eiji with some blankets and a pillow.  
\- Oi, what are you doing! - Ankh sat up but didn't jump down.  
\- Haha, it's sleepover time! - the other man said with a smile and started making his own place to sleep on a wooden floor.  
\- What do you mean by 'sleepover'! This is my nest! I didn't invite you!  
\- Hey don't be like that! - Eiji didn't stop with preparations. - We shared a bedroom for almost a year before, right? - he sat comfortably and looked up at Ankh.  
\- Isn't this house huge?! You've got plenty of places to sleep at, that are more suited for it.  
\- I didn't know you cared that much about my rest.  
\- Maybe I don't, maybe I know we are approaching more intense times. And your OOO forms will be needed. - bird Greeed skilfully balanced with his phrasing..  
\- That's why you should let me sleep here. I'm accustomed to sleeping on any surface, but I get the best rest when I don't have a lot on my mind. And when I feel it's safe. - Eiji said carefully.  
\- You think it is safer here than in other rooms?  
\- It's not about physical safety Ankh. I'm glad you are alive, and feeling your presence nearby is… just what I need.  
What the hell was that?! What is that stupid man talking about?! But then, he reflected a bit. Those shreds of stimuli he experienced as a spectral hand... This situation wasn't new. This man gradually became as Ankh sees him now, because he missed him and wanted to come back. Why was he so important? It was obvious to him: Eiji was the first human to talk to him in a rather decent way and to show any care. Oh no... even in his thoughts it was hard for Ankh to acknowledge that he cared too but somehow it didn't feel as bad as it should.  
\- Do what you want, however you weren't here when I woke up for the first time and the night after that, so don't make any stupid excuses – he turned his back on the other man.  
\- I wasn’t sure if the ritual would work and I couldn't bring myself to see you disintegrate again. – Eiji’s voice was quiet and rather sad.  
In the uncomfortable silence Ankh’s eyes went wide and normally he would use sarcasm or other nasty way with words to wall himself off form the wave of emotions. Not this time. All this time that bird Greeed was out, he didn't serve Eiji too well.  
\- Well it worked, so go to sleep already.   
\- Yes, thank you. Good night Ankh.  
Ankh turned around to see Eiji curled up and not as tense anymore. Classical idiot. Best kind of dumbass.   
**********************  
It was just a few minutes before dawn, when bird Greeed opened his eyes. In its new hybrid form he didn't need as much sleep as humans do, but resting without actively thinking did him good. Also organic food lessened his craving for Cell Medals as well. Ankh knew he still needed those to live and fully recover his power , however it was obvious his desire was low enough that he wouldn't need to make Yummies. Just extracting those from actual humans would have been enough, and it was possible without hurting those silly beings.   
Getting up, he looked at Eiji, who was sleeping peacefully. It was unusual relief, that the other could finally rest properly. Quietly opening the window he got outside and sat on the roof of his tower. The air was still crispy fresh and cold. Feeling this sensation was so good. Some birds were chirping nearby, but no manmade sounds were disturbing the place. And then the sun started rise over the tree line.  
Ankh squinted eyes, still looking at it slowly closed them. Was he strong enough now? Concentrating, he tensed up and moved his shoulders. Beautiful, rainbow coloured wings showed up, reflecting the first rays of sun. Moments later bird Greeed made them disappear again. So his powers were regenerating too. Good, he will need them, that's for sure, especially now, when Eiji wasn't in his best shape and the Yummy he heard sounded different, than those they’ve meet in the past. Existing near humans was difficult and yet so worth it.   
The time flew by, the sun was already pretty high up. Suddenly Ankh heard shouting from below.  
\- Hey Ankh! I'm going to get the kids from the station! Wake up Eiji and take him to the kitchen, I left some food for you guys! - she waved to be sure bird Greeed saw her.  
\- Why should I care! - he barked back.  
\- You should and you do! Also be nice, or no premium ice cream dessert! - she waved again and got into the car.  
\- Tsk! - Ankh got up and flipped inside through the same window. That woman was so pushy! It hasn't changed at all as year passed by. He looked at still sleeping Eiji. Their shouting outside didn't wake him up at all. So he really did feel safe enough to fall into such a deep slumber huh? At first bird Greeed wanted to kick him in the stomach to wake him up, but then realized it was just some old reflex. In the end he put his hand on Eiji’s shoulder and shook him lightly.  
\- Oi, Eiji! Wake up! - he shouted near his ear.  
The other man almost jumped out of his own skin before he looked around frantically.  
\- W-what?! Yummy?! - he asked in confusion.  
\- Almost, she’s gone to get those human chicks here. Get up and eat something so you’ll have the strength to babysit them. - he let go of his arm and left the room to get his morning popsicle and maybe some more regular food too. Eiji joined him some time later looking like he was in a great mood.  
\- And what are you so happy about?   
\- I've had some good night sleep, now I’ll have some food, and I have a stash of tomorrow underpants – he replied smiling – Aren't those reasons good enough?  
\- You really are simple creature huh? – Ankh looked at the other man and for Eiji’s surprise it wasn't the disdainful smirk he got from him ever so often.  
\- And why are you so happy? – Eiji asked in return.  
\- Do I look happy to you? - he smirked at last.  
Eiji just smiled and was about to answer, but they heard the front doors open and other voices beside Hina could be heard. High pitched children voices. Ankh sighed and without a word quickly left the kitchen headed back to his nest.  
************************************  
Sitting on the roof Ankh tried to hear he Yummy Medals jingling again. Nothing. Suddenly however he heard every single separate Medals that almost all humans had. There it was, the buzz on the border of hearing. Good to know he didn't lose his ability. He had to admit it, Eiji did some A+ work to bring him back. Recovery took some time but in the end he regained everything he wanted: full senses and Greeed powers. Now his desire, after cleaning the mess with Yummies was...  
He heard human child giggle in his nest. Really?! He was clear to not to disturb the tower room!  
Ankh entered the 'nest' through the window and saw the back of a small child trying to hide from being seen through the door.  
\- Oi, what are you doing here! - he asked boldly.  
The child turned around and looked at him with amusement. Bird Greeed mirrored the look because this boy was so similar in appearance to him, or to be exact to Izumi Shingo. The son of detective smiled suddenly.  
\- Oh hi! We're playing hide and seek! - said the boy cheerfully.  
\- This place is off-limits – Ankh responded with little patience he had.  
\- That's why she won’t look for me here!  
\- That’s not what “off-limits” means! - he barked.  
The boy tilted his head looking at Ankh totally ignoring his aggressive voice.  
\- Woow you look just like dad! Are you his sibling? And jacket is so cool! - he looked so excited and happy.  
\- I'm not, and you better leave, now! - he turned away because if the boy was too frightened no dessert for him!  
\- Woah!! There’s such a cool bird on the back! Is it a hawk? I love birds! Did you know that biggest hawk is...  
\- Hey! There you are! - someone else entered the room. It was a young teen girl, however her looks and way of talking suggested she wasn't Japanese. - Come on! This place is off-limits!  
\- It doesn't look like the dangerous place.  
\- Off-limits means no dessert when caught! - she said in a very serious way  
\- So let’s run from here! - the boy swiftly manoeuvred between her and the doorframe and run down the stairs giggling.  
\- Hey Taka don't crack your head open!  
Ankh froze. Did she just call him 'Taka'?  
\- Sorry about him, this kid doesn't know how to break rules properly yet. I'm going now, Hina would give me a speech of my life, if she heard I was here. Don't tell her ok? - the girl looked at Ankh through her rounded glasses. – Hey, you really look somewhat like Shingo, and yet your expression is all different. We’ll meet again! Bye! - she got out the door and quickly ran after her younger friend.  
The return of silence didn't quiet down the thousand thoughts that Ankh had just now. The Detective named his own son after him and the human chick was obsessed with birds. Also the other child, that way of speaking, even though chaotic, he could understand foreign words. His memory brought some of his really old abilities back to the surface. The only thing he needed now was a smartphone with good internet connection so he could confirm what he just thought about. As if he didn't have enough on his mind already.


End file.
